User talk:Careax/6
Dune2k How would you like to help out at another dunewiki? http://wiki.dune2k.com It's run by possibly the biggest Dune site out there, a site which is also the official home of Emperor: Battle for Dune. Thanks Hi Cereax, thanks for the welcome. I'll keep adding more bits and pieces over time. Hopefully more will contribute as it develops. Let me know if there's any particular articles that are a priority. Cheers, Michael--Mcada 02:57, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Main page Hello Cereax. Are you the administrator/moderator here? If so I was wondering if I could change the main page. It's been kind of the same forever. --Count Fenring 18:38, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Image Hi Cereax, You've uploaded an image of William Hurt in Lost in Space was an image of Jurgen Prochnow in the 1984 Dune movie. Cheers, Mcada. :Oops, thanks for pointing that out. It's fixed now. Google lied to me! :-) --Careax 03:58, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Your contributions on Shopping Wikia Your contributions at ShoppingWiki: have helped a lot. The Newegg.com article is likely to become an interim featured article, and the interim logo will certainly be very helpful. However, the stream of new editors seems to have dried up, and our term as Collaboration of the Month draws to a close tonight. It would be very helpful to have an additional continuing editor, rather than do this all on my own. (I think I've done about all I can do without help.) Is there some reason you stopped editing, and anything I could do that would convince you to return? I would appreciate a reply on this page, which I will be watching with enotif, or on ShoppingWiki:User talk:Seahen. Seahen 00:08, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Canon vs non-canon Hi Careax, Regarding canon vs. non-canon works, Frank herbert wrote a book called "Eye" some time ago. In this book was a chapter with a host of illustrations and short snippets about the Dune universe which occur sometime between "Dune" and "Dune Messiah". I am in the process of getting my hands on this book. If I can incorporate the material from that book into this wiki, would it be considered canon or con-canon? Thanks, --Mcada 02:51, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :Hi Mcada. If Frank Herbert wrote it, then I think it's definitely canon. --Careax 03:00, 31 July 2006 (UTC) More canon vs non-canon Hi Careax, Thanks for that. Another question: the new books being released by BH & KJA set after Chapterhouse - canon or non-canon? I ask because they are apparently based on FH's outlines. Cheers, --Mcada 03:18, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi Mcada. Personally I'd be inclined to consider them non-canon. Although they're based on Frank's notes, the actual novels weren't written by him. So it could be argued his plots and character definitions have been subtly altered by BH and KJA. That's my opinion, and I suspect the opinion of quite a few other fans (especially the hard-core ones). Now if it turns out they've left some unedited chapters in there that FH wrote, that will make it really complicated! :-) :What do you think? I just read your user page, and found the answer to this question. I agree with you on the BH and KJA novels. I think they make for a fun read, but they're definitely not of the same calibre as FH's Dune novels. --Careax 05:47, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! I was SOOO excited when I found this wiki! I'm glad I'm able to contribute to it in whatever way I can. I do have some concerns about canon/noncanon. Since all of the new novels are copyrighted by the Herbert Partners Ltd (in various incarnations) and presumably approved by the remaining Herberts, shouldn't those be considered canon? I'll be happy to go with the convention of the entire wiki, but I just wanted to address that. Thanks again! Dolza42 03:24, 9 October 2006 (UTC) I was also wondering: I managed to get my little hands on a copy of The Dune Encyclopedia. It has a wealth of information, some of which is based directly on Frank Herbert canon material, while other parts are definitely non-canon. Can they be included here? Cheers, --Mcada 03:25, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, this is a sticky issue for sure. Personally, I think that only material written by Frank himself should be considered canon. Even if it contradicts later writing also by him. :For me, the problem with considering anything copyrighted by the Herbert Partners Ltd as canon is that it envelopes the new Brian Herbert and Kevin Anderson novels. While they make for an entertaining read, and contain a great deal of continuity, they lack the depth of Frank's work and contain a variety of plot contradictions compared to his novels. You make a strong argument Dolza42. But I don't think having the tacit approval of some of the Herberts is enough. :I'm not a hardcore fan who thinks they should be totally ignored. As I say, I think they add value to the Duniverse, but in much the same way as any competant fan writing does. I think we (contributors to this wiki) have been fairly thorough and detail-oriented. But we are definitely not canon. :As for the Dune Encyclopedia, that too brings up some canon concerns, in much the same way as the B Herbert/K Anderson novels. While it contains some writing by Frank, it also contains other people's writings that aren't quite the same. But having said that, well done on getting hold of a copy Mcada! By all means add information from it into the wiki. I'd love to read it, and I'm sure others would too. :-) :So to summarize my ramblings, I think a strong line has to be drawn in the sand, marking what is canon and what is non-canon. Otherwise it all gets messy, people get confused, and the value of this wiki is compromised. I don't think it's important where the writing comes from. If it's by Frank Herbert and it's related to Dune, it's canon. So any short stories or exerpts from the Dune Encyclopedia that were written by Frank, and the relevant material from Eye. So my suggestion is this: :* Dune material written exclusively by Frank Herbert: canon. :* Dune material written by Brian Herbert/Kevin Anderson (including the sequel novels), or coming from sources that were approved by Frank Herbert or Herbert Partners Ltd (including approved games, the movies/mini-series, and the Dune Encyclopedia): non-canon, but worthy of inclusion in the wiki with a caveat label. :* Other Dune material: non-canon and not worthy of inclusion in this wiki. :But let me know what you guys think. This is an open project and your ideas and thoughts are appreciated. I hope my opinions on this topic don't put you off. I think there's some great teamwork forming here, and this wiki has the potential to be a massive resource for fans of Dune. --Careax 04:25, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Just an FYI: I've copied these conversations to the Community Portal page. I figure that's probably a more open and general place for discussing this topic. Feel free to carry on the thread there. :-) --Careax 04:25, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Hey Careax, I have a pdf file I would like to send you. It's a certain 'reference book' related to this wiki. Let me know if you're interested. It's a 10MB pdf file, about 700 pages long. --Michael 04:04, 14 December 2006 (UTC)